Play Mates
by InsanityKilles
Summary: Alice wakes up to the sound of laughter, deep, dark haunting laughter. What better to wake in the asylum? Ft. Jeff The Killer
1. The Meeting

Alice woke up from laughter. A deep echoing, demented laugh that would spark fear into anyone, well, anyone but her. Her eyes slowly opened just in time to see a young man, roughly 22, pushed past her door. His face was pale white, like frost over glass. His hair was singed black. His face was what captured her attention the most. His eyes were _lidless_, and there was a smile permanently carved into his face. The guards pushed him further yet. Past her room to the one beside hers. Once the locks were firmly in place, the guards turned around and went back to the world above.

All was quiet so Alice decided to fall back asleep. Roughly two hours later she awoke to the sound of whispers escaping from the room next to hers.

"Hey…Hey girl!" Startled, she sat up quickly, "Hey, you awake?" the voice asked. She slowly stood and walked to the wall separating the two of them.

"What?" Sleep was evident in her voice.

"Want to get out of here?"

She thought about it for a long moment. Leave? The asylum? Was that even possible? Her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. "Yes", she finally responded.

Chuckles emerged from the wall beyond. Metal clattering followed closely behind. This time the voice came from her door. "Then what are you waiting for?" Slowly a hand came towards her. Her hand felt very small in his warm hand. He pulled her close to himself. Their fates sighed together.

Laughter rang out through the halls. Alice skipped down to the office where they kept her favorite knife. She even named it "Vorpal Blade". The fine silver markings glowed with excitement. Alice grinned and ran back to the man. On her way out, however, she noticed another blade. It was a kitchen knife stained red. She shrugged and decided to take it to the young man.

Alice found him strangling a guard with his bare hands. A low whistle caught his attention.

"Here", she threw him the blade. He caught it in midair and smirked at the metallic surface.

"You found my blade? Thanks babe." Alice blushed at the name. Something she didn't think possible. She shrugged it off. "No problem", she replied. They smirked at each other and soon the asylum became a mass grave. Bodies fell everywhere, prisoners and guards alike. Red liquids slowly covered every surface. Even more laughter was heard. Giggles and chuckles mixed.

The sky was dark and the air, crisp, when the two escapees exited the large, freshly painted building. Jeff watched the girl in front of him with amusement. She looked so childish, her beauty intensified by the crimson stains covering her, head to toe. Jeff's lips turned up into a smile. She was pretty, skipping ahead of him like that. With ebony hair and emerald eyes, she reminded him of a cat. The longer he stared, the more he realized…he didn't even know her name.

"Hey," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. She slowly turned her head, the wind blowing hair into her face. Jeff held out his hand.

"I'm Jeff, the psychopathic killer," he introduced. She shyly took his hand. "I'm Alice Liddell. The delusional killer," Jeff grinned.

"The white coats give you that name?" He asked. Alice nodded. "Why did they call you that?"

Alice looked away. "It…It's because I can travel to a place called…Wonderland" He looked doubtful. She frowned, "…You don't believe me either, huh…" sadness filled her voice. _Just like everyone else._

The man looked at her for a while, before doing something that surprised them both. He had wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Alice flinched at first, startled, before slowly wrapping her own tiny arms around him as well, returning the embrace.

"Wonderland, eh?" Jeff's grip tightened. "What's it like?"

Alice's eyes widened before understanding flashed within them. She slowly smiled. "Wonderland is, or rather was, a place of great joy and love." Her breath started to hitch, "Everyone is a friend and it's always tea-time". The two slowly sank to the ground. "There are cats who talk, and a caterpillar that blows smoke ring. Queens who will cut off anybody's head for no reason whatsoever. She'll like you if you paint the roses red, though", her voice drifted off. The two silently and peacefully fell into sleep, within each other's gentle embrace.

The sun peeked out from the tree line, warming the world as it went. The light filtered through crimson and golden leaves onto Jeff's lidless eyes. The wind played with strands of his hair until he regained consciences. He reached for his eye drops when he noticed a weight on his chest. Alice was asleep on his torso while he reclined on the trunk of a tree. Her face was tucked into his neck and her body within the loose embrace of his arms. _Now to get the eye drops_.

Alice shifted twice before opening her eyes to the light. The first thing she noticed was a movement of her 'blanket', it was alive. _Blankets shouldn't be alive. Nor should they have muscles. _Instantly her mind was awake. Her body shot upwards and the adrenaline kicked in. The Vorpal Blade attached itself to Alice's hand as if by magic.

Metal clashed with metal as her arm arced downwards. Sparks flew as Jeff parried blow for blow. His other arm, quick as lightening, coiled and shot out as if it were a snake. He grabbed the wrist holding the knife, spun her body, and pinned it against the tree he had been reclining against just moments before. "Well good morning to you too, sleeping beauty."

Alice stiffened when the gravelly voice danced within her ears. She craned her head to look at the man behind her. "Jeff?" Her eyes now showing recondition. The man just grunted and released her from his iron hold. She turned around to face him, eyes catching movement.

A twig snapped.

"Freeze!" A man yelled holding metallic death in the form of a hand gun. "Drop the knife and put your hands up!" Jeff turned slowly, his grip on the knife tightened. "I said…Put your hands up!" A smile crept upon Alice's face. The two blood splattered mad people walked up to the shaking officer, blades in hand. Jeff attacked first, with a quick step and blood lust powered actions his arm arced upwards, disarming the officer. Alice seemingly appeared behind the officer and slashed his back wide open. Blood sprayed upon her, painting her ivory skin crimson. Jeff, tired of the other mans screamed, swiftly silenced him. His blade slicing through his chest like butter.

Jeff grinned, walking next to the delusional young women. The blood was still wet against her face. The plan was to find a place to hang low until night fell and they could safely enter the nearby town. Alice looked at the tree she had stopped in front of before nodding. She turned to Jeff, "Give me a boost please?" He glanced at the tree and nodded, crouched at little and weaved his fingers together. Alice placed her foot in his hand and he elevated her body quickly into the tree. Alice grabbed the branches, hoisted herself onto it, before leaning down and lowering her hand into his reach. He grabbed and quickly situated himself beside her, his back to the trunk.

His arms were outstretched when she turned back to him. Jeff looked at her expectantly. She looked at him, curiosity shone in her emerald orbs. "Come on, get some rest before we get to town", Alice shook her head. He sighed and pulled her back against him, "Quit arguing and get some sleep. I'll keep watch". She gave up and relaxed against his fit chest. Jeff looked at her and slowly brought his face near hers…..and licked the blood off her cheek. He brought his eyes up to hers and almost burst out laughing. Alice eyes were wide and her jaw hung slack. She looked at him about to say something, but he merely grinned and looked ahead.

_Ha, perhaps now I have a play mate….Perhaps….._


	2. River Side

Night fell and darkness covered the town like a blanket, making it harder to distinguish one feature from another. Jeff lifted his arm and sluggishly shook Alice awake from her rest. Mumbles escaped her lips before a yawn tore through her throat. Her eyes open and emerald shown jade in the night. She began to lean forward when she was met with an opposing force known as Jeff's arms. He had wrapped his limbs around her while she slept, as if he was keeping her away from an unseen force. Even his legs were brought up alongside her body, keeping the icy wind at bay. A shutter ripped through her body. The temperature had dropped as the icy moon approached the sky.

His long arms retracted and his legs dropped down to either side of the tree branch they had rested on. "Ready to go?" Jeff's voice was gravely due to lack of sleep. Alice nodded, dropped her legs off to one side, and jumped. Jeff followed quickly behind.

Once out of the large tree, the two began to walk towards the town, well the way the officer can from, actually. The only light came from the rising moon above their heads. Their footsteps were nearly silent and in tune with one another. It took roughly an hour before the two of them reached the town. Mostly everyone was asleep aside from a few drunken slobs here and there. They walked down the streets looking for something abandoned that they could hang low in for awhile.

The sought out building was a two story house on the edge of town, near a cool river. The house itself looked worn down on the outside, but surprisingly homely within its walls. Dust had settled on every surface and the old wallpaper had begun to peel, showing its age. Most of the furniture had been cleared away, leaving behind a few chairs and other less valuable items. Inside the main room on the first floor there was an old fireplace. After cleaning it to the best of the mad man's abilities he offered if she rummaged the place for anything useful he would collect some wood for a fire and with that the two parted ways.

**_X_**

Alice went from room to room gathering anything that the two escapees could use. She had found some blankets, a wash rag, a few towels, and a bar of soap left in a forgotten corner of the bathroom. She had finished searching all rooms but the one with the light pink door. Turning the cold handle, the door let a hollow moan as it opened revealing a room that seemed to have been left purposely filled with its original items.

The room was a mess. Craft items lay in disarray. After sifting through the room, Alice decided on grabbing a sewing kit, paper, and a pen she returned to the lower lever. After depositing the last of the items to the floor, she took the paper and pen and wrote,

_J-_

_Going to take a bath in the lake. _

_Leave your sweatshirt up here so I can fix the slashes._

_A-_

**_X_**

Jeff entered the abandoned house with arms full branches and anything else burnable. He was about to call out 'Alice' when he couldn't see her when he noticed a piece of paper on a counter in the kitchen. His eyes skimmed the letter before looking down at his 'white' sweatshirt. Blood splatters and rips riddled the poor fabric. Jeff shrugged before reaching back and lifting the abused material off his torso.

His eyes wandered to the window facing the river. Although it was night his eyes could make out the silhouette of a woman bathing a few yards away. Her back was to him, denying him a gaze of her assets. The moon reflected in the slow moving waters, carrying with it small white suds. Jeff grinned to himself before turning around and setting up their beds for the night. Sitting down he reached into his pockets and grabbed at the money he had stolen from the corpses of the mental institution guards and the unfortunate office that had tried to stop the two earlier.

He had roughly counted $350 and change when Alice retuned from her bath. He glanced up to see her return, her blue and white dress clung to her body slightly and she was drying her long hair with a towel. Shivers racked though her body from the chilly air and waters. A blanket flew onto her head, surprising her. She pulled it off in time to see Jeff walk past her with the smallest hint of pink staining his face. "I'm going to take a bath," escaped his lips and his voice was slightly strained. Alice looked down at the blanket in her hands. _What's wrong with him?_

**_X_**

Jeff quickly stripped himself of his clothing and entered the chilly river. The cooling waters swiftly cleared his mind of his earlier thoughts. He hastily scrubbed his body to remove any dirt and sweat. Getting out of the cold river waters, he dried and quickly dressed.

**_X_**

Re-entering the abandoned house Jeff walked over to the fireplace and started a warming fire, as the night was still dropping in temperature. After setting the branches ablaze he turned to look at his companion. She had fallen asleep and curled into a small ball. Next to her were his sweatshirt and some sewing supplies. Jeff picked up the white material to examine. Every rip and tear had been closed neatly; it was as if it were never torn in the first place.

The warmth from the fire was just now reaching the two inhabitants, bringing relief where it reached. Alice uncurled herself a bit as soon as her body recognized a heat source. Jeff watched her slowly edge her way to the fire with an amused smile dancing across his face. After getting warmed up and tugging on his fixed and _newly washed_ sweatshirt, He glanced at the clock. It was already 2 _am, _though the night was still dark. The black haired man shook his head, got up and left the house.

**_X_**

Alice woke at the first touch of sunlight upon her eyelids. Golden light streamed through the window, painting the world in a warm, basking glow. She sluggishly sat up, rubbing her emerald orbs as she went. Alice stood and walked slowly over to the table after seeing a small bag upon it. The bag contained two doughnuts, one glazed and the other with chocolate and sprinkles.

Hearing a noise behind her, Alice turn and raised an eyebrow in question. Jeff meet her eyes and spoke, "As a thank you for the sweatshirt," referring to the pastries. Alice just nodded slowly and sank to the floor, nibbling on the sprinkled doughnut. Jeff sat across from her and watched her eat.

The silence was becoming too much to bare.

"I think we should split here," Jeff's gruff voice cut through the air like a guillotine.

The silence was now deafening.

Alice choked on the doughnut. Split? They had only just met_! Don't leave me,_ her mind whispered. Outwardly the escapee just nodded slowly, not letting any emotions be displayed on her porcelain mask. Jeff continued.

"They'll most likely assume we'd group and stay together, so this is the best option."

Jeff nodded to himself and split the money they found. "Here, this is your half. Later." Jeff got up and walked out of the house, leaving Alice with her thoughts.

**_X_**

The afternoon had reached the town before Alice gathered her wits and left the house. The street life was slowly dwindling and the drunks were now about in the world. Alice chose to keep to the alley ways, rather than the sidewalks along the streets. The creepiness made her feel more at ease.

Alice heard footfalls behind her but decided to continue along her way until confrontation was demanded. She had made it a couple blocks before a woof whistle was heard to all in the vicinity. Voices started calling out provocative names and vulgar statements towards the ebony haired woman. Deciding not to avoid it any longer, Alice turned to confront the men tailing her. She had counted seven lanky men stalking her. Figuring she could take them, Alice smirked in their direction and voiced, "Please…Piss off," her voice taking on a sinister tone.

One of the men laughed and spoke, "Or what…You'll slap us to death?" His friends all let out a dark chuckle.

"Nope, I'll kill you," emerald eyes darkened along with her tone. In her hand appeared Vorpal Blade. The men all took a step back before slowly walking closer, each of them taking out their own weapon. Alice crouched into a fighting position before a sharp and heavy weight struck the back of her skull.

Quickly, the world faded to black.

**_X_**

Jeff walked through the town he and Alice had stayed at, choosing to stay longer and waste the night at a bar. With his hood hiding his face, he slowly made his way to a nearby bar. Voices where heard deeper in the alley way the murderer was walking along. Words drifted their way into his head. Black hair, green eyes, nice tits. Jeff shook his head. It had to be someone else. Jeff slowly approached the men.

Hiding in the shadows, Jeff drew closer to peck at what the drunks were talking about.

It was Alice, lying in a pool of blood. Cuts adorn her body in every which way. The lid-less man just shook his head before continuing on his way_. Stupid girl._ Until a single comment rang in his head, over and over.

"So, who wants her first?" Whispers of virgin soon followed.

So Jeff did the most logical thing that came to mind. He took a deep breath….and killed all the men circling Alice's unconscious body.

Jeff walked closer to the woman and quickly assessed her injuries. Random cuts, some deep and some shallow, from the recently deceased. And a giant puddle surrounding her skull.

_Shit!_


End file.
